Let Loose
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: For once, Bubblegum's tired of being professional. (This story will be considered "In Progress" until it's decided if Marceline's part will be added.)


**My first Bubbline fanfiction! I ship them sooooo much! I wish Cartoon Network wasn't so against them. I honestly don't think the quality of the show would go down because they put them together; too many people ship them. It doesn't even have to be a touchy-feely relationship, just a casual dating one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**...**

Gentle fingers coursed her body as even softer lips embraced hers. The forked tongue of her lover flicked urgently at her lips, begging for entrance. She hesitated and the frisky vampire became impatient, automatically moving to her neck.

"M-Marceline…" the princess whimpered, feeling the fangs graze slowly at the nape of her neck. "You're going too far… Stop…"

Marceline backed away, her hands still on Bonnibel's waist. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed. "You know I love being here and being able to express my feeling's freely, but I can't be doing this now-"

Marceline cut her off with a deep kiss, swelling the suppressed emotions Bubblegum was trying to keep down. "You talk too much." she said, then kissed her again.

"Marcy." PB said softly. "You know how I get when you kiss me like that. I don't want to stop."

"Then don't." the Vampire Queen said as she tucked the princess' hair behind her ear.

The princess sighed. She took Marceline's hand and kissed the back of it. "You know I want to, but I can't be late. I have to go."

"Yeah, yeah." Marceline said.

Bonnibel's face fell and she took the tiara off her head. The blue gem that rested at the top sparkled in the pink princess' eyes. An urge to describe to Marcy what the crown represented came to her, but she stopped herself. She was tired of letting her duty to her kingdom get in the way of her relationship. A sudden rush of anger and the crown was flying across Marceline's living room, hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Marceline asked, floating over to the tiara and picking it up.

Bubblegum pounced on the vampire, sending the both of them to the floor and attacked her lips hungrily. Marceline backed away in surprise and PB smiled. "I can afford to be late just this once…"

Marceline smirked and the tiara slipped from her fingers. She kissed Bonnibel wholeheartedly, hugging her close and nipping at the princess' lower lip causing her to gasp. She rolled them over so she was on top and began grinding her hips into her girlfriend's in order to raise the friction. Bubblegum's eyes wavered and she moaned, submerging into pleasure.

Sensing that her princess was now relaxed, Marcy pushed on and lowered her lips to her neck, softly biting and flicking her tongue at the sensitive flesh where her pulse was picking up. Bonnie's hips reared when her head fell back. She released a drawn out breath. A quick movement of hands and the buttons on her shirt were undone. The fabric fell limp past her elbows and PB shrugged it off hurriedly. The lacy red bra she had on caught Marceline's eye in no time and the hands of the vampire Queen were soon roaming over the unexplored area. She planted a kiss on both of PB's shoulders and her eyes devoured the sight of her flat pink stomach and soon-to-be revealed chest and she smiled, flashing her fangs. She lowered herself to B's torso and flowered her in kisses. Her hand reached around to unclasp the bra, which she pulled off with her teeth, drinking the red as she did so. The now half exposed princess cause an uproar of excitement between Marcy's legs and a wave of heat surged to her core.

She rolled one of Bonnie's awakening nipples between her thumb and forefinger, earning a low mewl. The pink princess' mouth formed into a 'O' when Marceline enclosed her other peak in her mouth.

"Marcy…" she breathed, tugging lightly on her partner's ears and coaxing her up.

"Yes?" Marceline answered.

Bonnie leaned in close, nibbling the vampire's ear and whispering, "Please."

"Are you sure? You usually stop me before I even get your shirt off. I'm surprised you let me get this far." Marceline smiled.

Bonnibel nodded, smiling at the joke and looking into Marceline's eyes. "I want you to."

"Okay." Marceline said before kissing Bubblegum.

Her fingers fumbled with getting the button on B's pants through the slot and she broke kiss for a minute to see what she was doing. Succeeding with her task, she undid the zipper and PB shimmied out of her pants quickly, uncovering her baby blue underwear. Marceline could immediately see the darkening spot on her panties. She kissed Princess Bubblegum as her fingers stroked her waist, teasing her.

"No teasing." Bubblegum pleaded, followed by a low whimper.

The sneaky Nightosphere Queen chuckled and inched her hand under her clothing. She could feel the heat emanating from her slit and brushed her finger against her. Bonnibel moaned.

"I said no teasing." she hissed.

"I'm not…" Marceline said softly.

The slick wetness of Bonnibel's lips assisted Marcy as she guided two fingers in her. Bubblegum's back arched and she moaned. Marceline's free hand shoved the underwear down to her girlfriend's ankles, where she kicked them off. She then left a trail of kisses down towards Bonnie's lower region. She skipped over the heated center and went for her inner thighs, working her way up and keeping her fingers in place. She knew this was under the category of teasing, but she didn't care. She was making PB's skin crawl.

"Marceline!" she begged in both a needy and warning tone. She told her _not_ to tease!

But Marcy was enjoying watching her writhe and whine. She exhaled once, close to the virgin princess' clit. Yes, this was the official first time for both of them. Normally, the farthest they would go was the base of the neck and the simple grazing of hands over concealed bodies. Not this time. Bonnibel gasped, her hips bucking only a little and Marceline smirked. Deciding she had tortured her enough, the sexy devil launched an ambush on PB's clit. He eyes caught Bonnibel propping herself up on her elbows to watch her. She was biting her lip, tiny squeaks of pleasure escaping her.

"Mmm…Marcy-ooh…!" the princess cried when she picked up her pace. "Glob, yes! Unh-ah..!"

Marceline's humming vibrated through her nerves, exceeding her limits. Her arms flailed when she fell back and she knotted her fingers into her girlfriend's raven hair, forcing her closer. The vampire went from sucking on the sensitive nub to circling it with her tongue and curling her fingers. A light sheen of sweat started to coat her princess, proving that she was nearing the edge. She slowed down a bit, wanting to draw it out, and crawled up to fuse their lips. Bonnie whimpered, rolling her hips in time with Marcy's hand. There was a painful coiling going on in the pit of her stomach. Her breath hitched and she pulled away, her eyes rolling to the top of her head and her jaw falling open. Marceline smiled and went back to work, coaxing Bubblegum into her orgasm.

"M-M-Marcy!" she cried out, almost in a scream.

Her muscled clamped down on Marceline's fingers as her body shook. Her juices dripped down Marceline's hand, which continued to thrust in and out slowly as she came down from her precipice. Small yelps came out of Bonnie's mouth and she grabbed Marceline by her collar and pulled her down to kiss her passionately.

"How does it feel to let loose finally?" Marceline asked, laughing.

"It feels amazing." Bubblegum answered, kissing her again.

**…**

**Alright, guys! I did have a part written out for Marceline's turn, and I'll consider reediting this if you guys want to read it. Just let me know!**


End file.
